1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device which allows a pointing input to be performed on a display panel by using a pointing device, and a display control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-226577 discloses a pen input system in which by using a camera-equipped pen with respect to a paper having printed thereon a pattern from which an absolute position is allowed to be identified, an absolute position is detected from the pattern, and information written on the paper by the pen is computerized.
The pen input system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-226577 includes a pattern section, an identification section which identifies an absolute position, and a recording section which records the identified position. Thus, it is possible to computerize information written on the paper.